El mal entendido
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Shaoran vuelve para ver a Sakura, pero la encuentra abrazando a otro chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se va de allí destrozado, pero lo que no sabe es que las apariencias engañan... mi primer ONE-SHOT


EL MAL ENTENDIDO

- ¡Al fin llegué!- dice un chico estirando los brazos- ¡Tenia tantas ganas de volver!- se queda pensativo y dice en voz baja- Volver por ti…

- ¡Li!- una chica se acerca al joven- ¿Eres Li, verdad?

- ¡Tomoyo!- se abrazan- ¿Cómo estás? ¡No te había reconocido!

- ¡Yo casi no te reconocía, si no llega a ser porque eres el único pasajero de pelo y ojos marrones!

- ^_^U Sí, el avión ha venido algo vacío…

- Bueno, lo que importa es que has venido. ¡Sakura estará tan feliz! ^_______^

- Esto… - re pone de color tomate- ¿Y… dónde… 

- Ella está en la universidad, hoy termina el curso. Además, no sabe que has venido.

- ¡¿Qué no lo sabe?!

- ¡¡Será toda una sorpresa!! ^_____^ ¡¡Y lo gravaré en vídeo!!

- ^^UUU No has cambiado nada, Tomoyo.

- ¡Venga, vámonos! Te instalas en mi casa y por la tarde la esperas en la salida de la universidad- Tomoyo arrastraba al joven Shaoran.

Ya en la mansión de la joven…

- Oye Li- Tomoyo deja la taza en la mesa- ¿Realmente la amas, aún?

- Nunca dejé de pensar en ella ni un solo momento.

- ¡A Sakura! ¿Pasa, pasa!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!-Shaoran salta del sofá, al rojo vivo.

- ¡¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!!! ¡¡Realmente aún la quieres!! ¡Cómo se nota!

- ¡No me asustes así!- dice cuando ve que Sakura no está.

- Lo siento- conteniendo la risa- pero te ponía a prueba.

- ¿Crees que aún me recuerda?

- ¡Cómo no te va a recordar! ¿Acaso no crees lo que te decía en las cartas?

- ¡Sí, claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que ahora tenemos 19 años. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y hemos tenido muy poco contacto. ¿Y si ha conocido a algún otro chico? ¿Y si nunca le gusté?

- Si no le gustaras, Li Shaoran, ella sería la misma Sakura de siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ella sigue siendo muy amable, alegre y todo eso. Pero ya no lo es tanto, sonríe forzadamente, lo noto. Sus ojos no brillan. ¿Crees que no te quiere, cuando está llorando por ti?

- Lo siento- baja la cabeza, avergonzado- Pero es que… Tomoyo… Yo… tengo miedo.

La joven no podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Shaoran Li tenía miedo? Realmente el amor hace cambiar mucho a la gente.

- No has de temer nada, Li. Ella sigue enamorada de ti- aquí él se puso colorado (¡Como no! ^^)- te lo aseguro. Aunque encuentro normal que estés asustado. A mi también me pasó.

- ¿Has estado enamorada?

- Bueno…- ella tubo un leve rubor- Sí, y mi sentimiento también es correspondido.

- Y… ¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco?

- Sí. Es Eriol.

- ¿Eriol? OoO ¿Eriol Hiragizawa? (no sé cómo se escribe ^^U)

- Sí- aquí volvió a ponerse algo colorada.

- ¿Y… cuándo regresó?- éste aún no salía de su asombro.

- Pues… hace como unos… 3 años, creo. 

- O.O Ah, vale- no supo qué decir (¡Pobre! ^-^).

- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué le dirás cuando la veas?

- ¿Eh? Pues… Esto…- el pobre volvía a estar todo rojo, imaginando verla otra vez.

Tomoyo, al ver como se pone Shaoran, sonríe.

- Será mejor que te ayude- le dice al chico.

Las puertas de un gran edificio están abiertas, al lado hay un cartel que pone: UNIVERSIDAD KUIYAN (no soy muy buena inventando nombres ^^UUUU) y salen muchos jóvenes, mientras suena el timbre. A fuera está Shaoran, mirando entre la gente buscando la misma cara que vio en una foto esa mañana en casa de Tomoyo. Buscaba una chica de cabello escalado por los hombros (nuevo "look" ^^), rostro fino y enormes ojos verdes, muy parecida a su madre. Sabía que la reconocería, su corazón se lo diría, diría que esa chica es Sakura, la única que ha amado hasta ahora (¡¡¡¡¡¡ole que bien me ha quedao!!!!! ^-^ Cuando me aplico, me aplico bien). Un momento, parece ser... ¡¡Sí, es ella!! ¡¡Seguro que es ella!! A Shaoran le salta el corazón de alegría, ¡¡¡es ella!!! 

Sakura mueve la cabeza en todas partes, buscando a alguien. "¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡Si ha salido después de mí!" piensa. De pronto, su mirada choca con la de unos ojos marrones, que la observan. El chico la mira boquiabierto, sonrojado. Sakura siente una sensación en el corazón, pero no entiende qué es. "¿Quién debe ser?" se pregunta "Seguramente ha venido a buscar a su chica. Los novios de todas mis amigas vienen a buscarlas. ¿Pero dónde está?" desvía la mirada de Shaoran (que pone cara triste "pensé que me había reconocido"piensa) y sigue buscando. Se para al ver un joven alto, de pelo rubio, liso, llegando a las orejas, y ojos verdes (guapo, ¿eh? ^^)y la chica corre hacía él.

- ¡Eh Rol, espera!

El chico se gira justo para ver como Sakura se lanza a su cuello y lo abraza fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran, al ver eso, se queda parado, su corazón se parte en mil trozos. No resiste más y empieza a correr, al mismo tiempo unas lagrimas rebeldes empiezan a caer. Pasa casi chocando con Tomoyo, que acababa de llegar para grabar la "supuesta" escena de reencuentro entre ellos.

- ¡Shaoran!- grita Tomoyo- ¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero Shaoran no contesta. Sigue corriendo, sigue llorando, hasta desaparecer de la vista de la joven. Tomoyo se preocupa, gira la cabeza para ver la escena entre Sakura y Rol, y se acerca. "¿Qué hacen? Pero si esos dos no se quieren, debo saber el porqué de ese comportamiento".

- ¡Sakura! ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- dice Rol.

- ¡Te estoy tan agradecida, Rol! Si no me hubieras ayudado, no hubiera aprobado el examen y tendría que repetir curso. ¡Además, lo he aprobado con una de las notas más altas!- lo abraza.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate, chica!- la aparta- Felicidades por la nota, y no tienes que agradecerme nada. Si no hubiéramos estudiado juntos, yo tampoco hubiera aprobado.

- De verdad que me ayudaste mucho, Rol. Eres mi mejor amigo. No sólo me has ayudado con la escuela. Además, entre tú y Tomoyo habéis conseguido que siga luchando, me habéis convencido de que Shaoran volverá algún día, y me habéis dado fuerzas para esperarlo. ¡No sé cómo agradecerte lo mucho que me cuidas!

- ¡Claro que te cuido! Eres mi amiga, y no me gusta que los amigos sufran- entonces piensa- "Tomoyo me dijo que hoy venía ese tal Shaoran, seguro que Sakura se alegra mucho".

- ¿Así que lo abrazas para darle las gracias?- Tomoyo interrumpe.

- Sí Tomoyo- dice Sakura- gracias a él he aprobado el examen final.

- ¡Lo ha interpretado mal!- piensa Tomoyo, pero en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dices, Tomoyo? ¿Quién lo ha interpretado mal? ¿De quién hablas?

- Sakura, creo que debo decírtelo. Li ha regresado hoy, y te ha venido a buscar. Creo que os ha visto abrazándoos.

- ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ SHAORAN ESTABA AQUÍ?!!

De pronto recuerda ese chico que la miraba, la sensación en el corazón.

- ¿Era él y no le he reconocido? Tomoyo, ¿dónde ha ido?

- No lo sé. Se ha ido por allá- dice señalando.

Sakura echa a correr, decidida.

- ¡Tengo que encontrarle!

- ¡Sakura espera!

Pero Sakura ya no estaba. Buscó por todos los sitios, recorrió todo lo que pudo, pero no le encontró. El sol se ponía, y ella estaba cansada. Se iba a su casa, y cuando pasó por el parque Pingüino, le vio. Él estaba sentado en un columpio, con la cabeza agachada. Ella se acercó, decidida.

- ¿Shaoran?- dijo en tono dulce.

Shaoran, que no la había oído, levantó la cabeza precipitadamente. Al encontrar esos ojos verdes que tanto había echado de menos, se le paró el corazón y un leve rubor corrió a sus mejillas.

- Sa… Sa… Sakura.

- Oye Shaoran… Yo…- no sabía cómo empezar.

- Lo sé, he sido un estúpido en volver- Shaoran sentía rabia- Soy un torpe. No debería haber venido, tú eres feliz con él, no quiero interponerme entre vosotros.

- Shaoran escucha…

- Volveré a Hong Kong- le interrumpió- e intentaré no pensar en ti. Veo que eres feliz, y eso me basta. Lo intentaré, pero sé que no podré olvidarte, porque yo… yo aún… aún te quiero. Por eso no me interpondré, porque quiero que seas feliz- se levantó- Adiós, Sakura. 

Y empezó a caminar, dando la espalda a Sakura, que se había quedado parada. Se iba, volvía a marchar, y ella ni siquiera había podido explicarle nada. Ahora las palabras no le salían de la boca. Se sentía fatal, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su fino rostro. Se dio la vuelta, pero no podía caminar. Se arrodilló y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no la oyó, ya no estaba, se había marchado corriendo (no pudo aguantar más). Tomoyo y Eriol, que habían observado toda la escena escondidos, se pusieron tristes.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Eriol?- Tomoyo casi lloraba en los brazos de su chico.

- ¡¡Maldito mocoso, siempre hace que Sakura lo pase mal!! ¡¡Voy a cargármelo!!- Kero estaba también con ellos, e iba a por Shaoran, pero alguien tiró de su cola hacia atrás.

- Iré a hablar con Li, le explicaré que era un mal entendido.

- ¿Hablarás con él, Rol?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Sí.

- ¡¡Bueno, vale!! Habla con él, ¡¡Pero suéltame la cola!!- Kero tiraba, y Rol lo soltó, haciéndolo volar al menos 2 metros.

- Lo siento, Kero. ¿Puedes llevarme hacía Shaoran?

- Ay, ¡está bien! Quiero que Sakura sea la misma y, aunque el mocoso NO me cae NADA bien, quiero que estén juntos. Añoro tanto a la antigua Sakura que me sacrificaré por ella.

- Eriol, Tomoyo. No salgáis de aquí, que Sakura no os vea. Haré que Li venga aquí.

- De acuerdo- dice Eriol.

Kero vuelve a su forma original y Rol sube encima de él. Al poco, ven a Shaoran y se acercan, aterrizando delante del joven.

- ¡Keroberos, eres tú!- al ver a Rol, frunce el ceño.

- ¿Eres Shaoran Li? Encantado, Sakura me habla mucho de ti.

- ¿A si?- frunce más el ceño, con cara de malas pulgas.

- Déjame que me presente. Soy Rol Hiragizawa, el primo de Eriol.

- ¿El primo de Eriol?

- Sí, por eso conozco a Kero, las cartas y tu historia con Sakura. Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que sufra. Así que debo hablar contigo. Conocí a Sakura, Tomoyo y todos los demás cuando me vine aquí con Eriol, para hacer mis estudios. 

- Y te enamoraste de Sakura, ella de ti y sois novios.

- Tengo novia, y no es Sakura, no estoy enamorado de ella, ni ella de mí. Verás, lo que pasó hoy…

Rol le cuenta a Shaoran lo que ocurrió en realidad esa tarde.

- … y ahora Sakura está llorando dónde tú la dejaste- dice Keroberos.

- ¿Qué está llorando?

- Shaoran, no cometas el error de perderla- le puso la mano en el hombro- Ve a buscarla.

- Gracias, Rol. Voy a por ella.

- Escucha, mocoso, como no consigas hacerla feliz, ¡¡te haré picadillo!!- Keroberos enseña sus uñas.

- De acuerdo, Kero.

 Empieza a correr hacia el parque. Cuando llega, encuentra a Sakura todavía llorando, de rodillas, con la cabeza entre las manos. Se acerca, ella no le oye con su llanto. Él le pone la mano en un hombro.

- Sakura- dice en tono dulce.

- ¿Shaoran?- ella levanta la cabeza y le ve.

- Sakura, no llores, así no solucionarás nada. Vamos, levántate.

- Shaoran… yo…- se calla al ver que él le ofrece un pañuelo, y ella se seca las lagrimas.

- Sakura, siento haberte hecho sufrir. Rol me lo ha contado todo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Has hablado con él?

- Con él y con Kero. Oye Sakura, siento mucho no haber contactado contigo, y no haberte dado tiempo a que me explicaras lo de Rol. Perdóname.

- ¡¡Pues claro que te perdono, te lo perdono todo!!- dice arrojándose en sus brazos, aún llorando- Shaoran yo… yo…

- Ssshhhhhhhht, lo sé, no llores- dice poniendo un dedo en la mejilla de ella, sacándole una lagrima, y atrayéndola hacia él, le susurra- Te amo, Sakura.

- Y yo a ti, Shaoran.

Sus labios se juntan en un tierno beso. Un primer beso corto, seguido de una mirada llena de amor, y con un segundo beso, largo, apasionado, que contiene de todo. Ese beso hace que olviden todo lo que tuvieron que soportar para poder estar juntos.

- ¡¡¡¡GRRRRRRRR!!!!! ¡¡¡No puedo soportar eso!!! ¡¡Qué asco!!

- ¡Cállate Kero! ¿No habías dicho que te sacrificarías por Sakura?

- ¡No puedo sacrificarme tanto!

- Je, je, cómo eres- unos ojos verdes observan la escena- Todo está bien si acaba bien, ¿Verdad, primo?

- Tienes razón, Rol.

- ¡¡Uiiiiiiiiiii, qué bien!! ¡¡¡Mi cámara lo ha grabado todo!!! ^.^

- ^^UU Tomoyo, ¿Cómo te soporta mi primo?

- ¿Cómo soportas tú a tu novia?- dice Eriol.

- Secreto profesional. Je, je, je.

- Rol- dice Kero.

- Dime.

- ¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!!

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No queremos que interrumpas!

- Pe… Pe… Pero…

- ¡Ya cállate!- dice Tomoyo- ¡Shaoran le está pidiendo que sean novios!

- Y así, Auki, Nicko, fue como vuestro padre y vuestra madre se declararon- dice Eriol.

Delante suyo hay dos niños, de la misma edad (6 años), muy parecidos. Son los gemelos Auki (la niña) y Nicko (el niño), hijos de Sakura y Shaoran. Auki, muy parecida a su madre, de ojos verdes, pero de pelo oscuro, como su padre. Nicko, más parecido a su padre, de ojos verdes y pelo rebelde, aunque del color de su madre.

- Tía Tomoyo, pon otra vez el vídeo, ¡es que es tan lindo!. Papá está lindísimo sonrojado.

- ¡Oh, Auki! ¡Si lo has visto cómo 10 veces el vídeo, y basta con que le pidas a papá como se declaró que ya tarda 2 semanas en volver a ser de color normal.

- ¡Pero Nicko! ¡Si es lindísimo!

- La verdad es que tienes razón, hermanita. ¿Lo pones, tía Tomoyo?

FIN

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡Hola!! ¡Volví con otro fic! ^-^ Es que no puedo evitar hacerlos, me encanta n_n Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera historia corta que hago. Los demás también empezaron siendo cortos, pero al final, de cortos, nada ^^U Bueno, espero…

¡Oye, oye, oye!

¿Qué quieres, Kero?

¿CÓMO PUEDES SER ASÍ?

¡Ayyyyyyy! ¡No grites, o te oirán los vecinos! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

¿Por qué siempre haces que Sakura se quede con el mocoso impertinente?

¡Oye ya te dije que no soy ningún mocoso!

¡Chicos, por favor, no empecéis! Shaoran, no le hagas caso. Vamos, cálmate.

Lo que tú digas ****^^****

Gracias, Sakura, por pararlos.

De nada, Kina ^-^

Oye, Kero, Sakura y Shaoran siempre van a quedarse juntos, tanto si quieres como si no. 

¿pero… POR QUÉ?

¡Deja de gritar! Simplemente, porque se quieren. Y si no me matarían.

¡Eso mismo! Como me separes de mi Sakura…

¬.¬ ¿qué vas a hacer? Puedo cambiar la historia tranquilamente, y hacer que Sakura se quede con Rol. 

¡Noooooo! ¡Por favor! Lo siento, Kina, no te amenazaré más.

^__^ Tampoco iba a hacerlo, tranquilo. Creo que Sakura dejaría de ser mi amiga si lo hiciera.

Creo que nadie más sería tu amigo, Kina.

¡Yo sí que lo sería! 

¡Kero! ¿Y si Rol es peor que Shaoran?

¡Oye Kina! ¡Que no te he hecho nada!

Lo siento, Rol, perdona. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quiero agradecerte el haberme creado para este fic. Te estoy muy agradecido.

**n_n** De nada.

¡Nosotros también queremos hablar!

Vaya, los gemelos atacan. Decid, Auki, Nicko.

Gracias, Kina, por habernos creado, y que seamos los hijos de los protagonistas. ¡Papá es tan guapo, y tan lindo sonrojado!

¡Auki! Yo también te lo agradezco, Kina **^_^**

Y yo ***^-^***

¿Por qué no me has hecho a mí el mayor, en lugar de gemelos?

Porque, Nicko, te meterías con Auki como Touya con Sakura.

¡No es verdad!

Bueno, por si acaso. ¿Alguien más?

Yo te agradezco de que me hayas casado con Eriol **^-^**

Y yo con Tomoyo **^^**

De nada **n_n** ¡¡Cuanto halago!! ¿Alguien más?

NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este fic, lectores. Para dudas o lo que sea: kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com ¡Adiós, gracias por haberlo leído!


End file.
